S Coach
by Heather Mocking
Summary: Sakuno joins the Shitenhouji Tennis Team... BTW: The real RyoSaku doesn't come until the next chapter Chapter 2 . Rated T for safeness? And the occasional swear I guess...
1. Cats are Allergic to Bears

**KUMA DESU~ +0+**

**HEY GUYS... I HATE YAOI PAIRINGS (WHY DID I SAY THAT?)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ACCHI KOCCHI OR PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**~ENJOY!  
**

****Chapter One: Cats are Allergic to Bears...

"Haha!" Sakuno laughed hesitantly into her yellow phone, clutching the yellow daffodil keychain with her trembling fingers. "Y-You're kidding,"

"No, of course not! You have to go to Fuji, I 've arranged everything so that you can go to Seigaku and Hyotei!" A feminine voice replied, enunciating every word correctly.

"Well..." Sakuno bit her lip and thought about the tennis prince "Sure, but..." She thought about it again "Fine," She hung up when her mom said her goodbye. Sakuno looked at her secret Babolat crimson tennis racket, a different one from the one she used at the Seigaku Tennis Club.

_I guess I can't hide it anymore, _she thought as she went outside. She took a bright yellow tennis ball from Ryuuzaki-sensei's pile and threw it in the air, her red racket followed, and in one swift, but powerful blow, the brick wall chipped.

"Sakuno?" an old rusty voice called into Sakuno's ear. Sakuno turned her head and saw her grandmother, her eyes widened, her mouth forming a pleasant grin.

"Hi Grandma," Sakuno replied, tilting her neck upward to see the starless night. "You saw?" Her grandmother neither agreed or denied and rather, stood there, dumbfounded and silent, her fallen grocery bags revealing cup ramen for two.

"My whole life I've been a slave to disguise, inside and out," Sakuno gazed into the deep blue sky raising her hand dramatically (A/N: LIKE LELOUCH) and closing it into a fist as if catching something. "I wish to finally make my one wish come true, release,"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" said Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Nothing, but, I actually am good at tennis. Also, I will be joining Shitenhouji's girl's tennis team," Sakuno said, hilariously changing the topic.

"What." Ryuzaki-sensei said, picking up the plastic bags and the cup ramen, "But good job!" Sakuno raised her eyebrows.

**DA NEXT DAY**

"Hey SAKUN-" Tomoka stopped her sentence abruptly and stared at the girl, she had brown hair that touched her shoulders and a Shitenhouji tennis bag.

"Is that you?" Tomoka asked Sakuno who looked into her eyes with a satisfied grin.

"Yup! Complete makeover!" she looked back at Tomoka "Cool huh?" Tomoka exaggerated her nod but continued her normal day.

"So, why do you have a Shitenhouji bag?" Tomoka asked Sakuno and then smiled mischievously, "Don't tell me, you're crushing on Tooyama-kun?"

"Uh, hell no," she replied, shocking Tomoka of her cussing "Mom made me join Shitenhouji's girls tennis regulars,"

"WHAT? I thought you weren't that good!" Her loud friend said, scaring more of that students in the hallway than usual.

"Well I am, I've just been hiding it," Sakuno sighed, opening the classroom door and walking in.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU FROM SHITENHOUJI?" Horio yelled at his newly transformed friend before taking a closer look.

"So-ree, it's Sakuno," Sakuno articulated "My mom made me join the women's regulars at Shitenhouji but I am still attending class here,"

The class looked up and pointed their eyes at the victim of Horio's yelling and pointing. Ryoma looked up at her with one eyebrow raised. Sakuno ignored the reactions and returned to her seat by Ryoma.

"Hey Tomoka did you see that new viral video Kachiro posted on YouTube of Horio trying to do the disco? It was so funny!" Sakuno said to her loud friend who giggled and agreed. Horio deeply blushed and hid his head under his jacket. "I was trying to do the bernie..." he muttered to himself.

"Okay class, calm down," Takahashi-sensei told his class with an amused look. Everyone sat down, but the confused atmosphere that stayed was most obvious by the quick glances and uneasy looks. Sakuno ignored the curious looks and took notes on the math lessons.

After many long lessons that bore on for what seemed like a day, school was finally over, letting go of all it's tired out students to either replenish themselves at home, or tire themselves more at activities and clubs.

"Ah! Sakuno!" Tomoka yelled eagerly, "Wanna meet up this weekend? I got a coupon for this cake store and they look delicious!" Tomoka said as she smiled from ear to ear, twirling around and looking at the sky, imagining the cakes.

"Oh sure!" Sakuno replied, tilting her head and flashing a smile. Tomoka gave her an amused look and looked at how beautiful her best friend was. She had her usual flower pin, but the soft, brushing winds of April gave her an almost elegance. Sakuno waved a goodbye and ran past the gate and Tomoka continued watching her until she was but a speck and sighed _Things can change so much._

"Ryuzaki-san!" A blonde haired girl called, her thick accent unmistakably revealing the girl.

"Oh! Emily-senpai!" Sakuno said before pausing to bow respectfully to her senpai. Emily gave her a thumbs-up and turned to join five girls who were already warming up in the tennis courts. Sakuno changed as quickly as she could in the locker room, eager about her first day, she had met the coach before and was happy with her.

"Sakuno-san, nice to meet you," A black haired girl said, stretching her calves and thighs. She looked up at Sakuno and grinned as she spun her tennis racket around.

"Uh hello...?"

"Kira Urahara," She smiled as she got up and yawned, blinked several times before she took up her blue tennis racket before being toppled to the ground by a tall pretty black haired girl with silver highlights.

"Kira!~" the girl smiled as she punched her friend in the head, who gave back an _idiots shouldn't do that_ expression

"C'mon! Saa-kun can't be as weak as you right?" Sakuno looked at the active girl, "Eh.."

"Hey! The name's Mion!" The girl with highlights said as she poked Sakuno in the forehead, "The rest of the regulars are in the changing room so you'll have to delay the introductions a bit!" Mion said as she picked up her racket and swung it over her shoulder. "You might as well warm up you know," Sakuno nodded and unpacked her tennis bag. She watched a little girl walking into the tennis courts.

"Hey, you think Saa-chan could be crushing on Kintarou?" Mion loudly whispered to her friend.

"Shut up," Kira said before getting up and whacking her with a tennis racket, "Somebody really ought to teach you some manners,"

"Eh..." Sakuno said, stretching her arms, "Where's the coach?"

"Right here," said a childish voice behind her, before the first-year could turn around, two small arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Onee!~" Sakuno turned her head and looked down at the girl who was hugging her, she looked..._ young_ Sakuno thought, searching for words.

"Hi, Coach...?" Sakuno said, gently pushing away the girl.

"Miyoko, Miyoko Fuji,"

"Eh... Could you possibly be-"

"Related to Syousuke-onii? Why yes," The girl smiled mischievously.

"That's- that's cool..." Sakuno eyed the girl suspiciously, she actually did look like Fuji, if he were a girl and opened his eyes a lot more (A/N: Imagine that... -.-|||).

"So... Let's start practice!" The girl said, giving a sadistic smile.

"She's only eight," Mion whispered into Sakuno's ear, making her shudder.

In the later hours of practice, Sakuno and her usually fired up senpaitachi would crumble a little but still stand strong against S-Coach (Sadistic Coach). Soon, minutes after practice, Sakuno would find herself having what seemed to be small asthma attacks, eve though she didn't have asthma and her lungs and trachea were in good shape.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka waved, walking back from the school's front gate.

"How was practice? You missed Ryoma-sama's practice, it was so totally AMAZING!You should have been there! He was all like 'whoosh' and made two Drive Bs and OMG so cool!" Tomoka squealed, causing Sakuno to heartily laugh.

"That's-That's nice!" Sakuno replied, letting out the last quiet laughs before running to the gate.

"Hey," a voice behind Sakuno cooed, she turned around and took in the tall third year behind her.

"Oh!" Sakuno suddenly brightened, "Syousuke-senpai! Your little sister invited you to the street courts on Sunday, our team's going too," _Syousuke-senpai?_ Tomoka thought questioningly.

"Nee~" a cheerful sound erupted from behind her again, she knew this one though... It was S Coach.

"S Coach?" Sakuno shrieked loud enough for everyone to hear "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Shitenhouji?" the girl made a peace sign and ran past the gate, leaving a confused Sakuno.

"Oh," Sakuno muttered quietly to herself "OH SHIT," she said again, suddenly gathering herself.

"OCHIBI! YOU'RE EARLY!" Kikumaru squealed (A/N: squealed? I have no idea about verbs anymore) as he patted his raven-haired kouhai on the back. Suddenly, somebody touched Kikumaru on the neck. He turned around.

"Bear desu..." a bear clad person growled as they hit Kikumaru in the spine. Kikumaru flew over the tennis courts and landed on the ground.

"Who are you?" Ryoma (the bystander) asked the bear as he gave it a thumbs up.

"S Coach!" the bear said as it took off it's head and revealed a little girl who ran off into the school.

"What?"

**~END OF CHAPTER ONE~**

**HA! LOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE I COPIED THE ENDING FORM EPISODE 10 OF ACCHI KOCCHI... XD  
**

**R&R  
**

**-HM  
**


	2. Bear Cub and Brother Reunification!

**YO! LONG TIME NO SEE, HUH?**

**/SHOT**

**SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE, I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSES**

**ALSO, SORRY ABOUT THE HUGE TIME ERROR THING IN THE 1ST CHAPTER; WHEN SHE WENT BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE NEXT DAY... SIGH...**

**REALLY SORRY!**

**YOUR KUMA-CHAN,**

**HM**

**(I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANY OF THE REFERENCED ANIME/ETC!)**

"What?" the clueless tennis prodigy said, ruffling his murky greenish hair in confusion. Slowly he recovered his senses, only to be knocked off his feet. When his face found the gravelly ground, a girl's muffled and shocked voice interrupted his dramatic fall.

"Oh shit, I don't have time for this," she said as Ryoma found his cap and tucked his head under it, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hn," he moaned, looking up to find Ryuzaki's face cowering over his body.

"I will take that as a yes, um, sorry!" Sakuno said as she ran off into the school building, "God, Fuji you're gonna get it," Leaving the tennis prince in a flurry, Sakuno disappeared behind the red doors of the building.

"Crap," Ryoma muttered, looking up at the large clocktower "I'm gonna be late,"

"Kyoko-san!" Tomoka said in a polite tone, "may I borrow your English textbook?" Sakuno groaned as she looked at her friend uneasily, she thought Coach had left school grounds so she just followed Tomoka to Class 3B

"Hm? Oh Osakada-san!" Tomoka and Sakuno's friend exclaimed, giving her textbook to Tomoka, "Okay, but give it back at lunch, I have English after lunch," Tomoka nodded eagerly and ran back to homeroom with Sakuno.

"Oi!" Yagiri-sensei said, raising out her hand in an informal hello, "Good to see you guys in shape after that Golden Week! Hope you guys finished that homework, cause I see a sorry pile of work up here in the near future," the class gave out a moan and began to open their messenger bags for their homework when the class door slid open and a little... bear appeared in the doorway.

"Mhm!" The bear snorted, Sakuno stood up wide eyed, _I gave up on finding her and went to class with Tomoka but she came now? _

"Is there an Echizen Ryoma here?" the bear asked the teacher, who was standing up against the wall. "Uh, yes.." Yagiri-sensei replied "Echizen-san?" the teacher asked the boy in a daze, he looked up at the bear and got up to leave, _Anything to get away from class I guess, _he thought as he opened the sliding door and left. Sakuno sighed heavily, wanting to go after S Coach but staying obediently in her seat by the window.

"So, you are Echizen Ryoma, yes?" The bear looked at him in a questionable tone.

"Yeah, so?" Ryoma replied in his classic bored tone.

"I challenge you to a tennis match!" The bear snorted again and looked confidently at the young raven-haired man, pointing a big furry finger in his face. The bear was 4' 4'' and Ryoma towered over the 'bear cub' in an arrogant manner. "Hn," He smirked.

~ Meanwhile ~

"...And that's how you finish the sentence, Horio," Yagiri-sensei sighed, looking at the sheepish boy who looked like the only thing he understood was his name. Sakuno smiled a little, pushing her unpinned bangs behind her ear, only to see them fall again onto her eye. She looked out the window once she finished the exercise, the little 'bear' on the tennis courts catching her attention, wait. Was S Coach having a tennis match with Ryoma? Maybe... After all, she was a Fuji. The lunch bell rang thankfully, and she noisily and blatantly pulled out her chair, creating a screeching sound against the wood floor. Not caring, she took up her things and ran out the door going downstairs and outside.

"MIYOKO!"

"Saa-chan! Saa-chan! I'm beating this arrogant jackass!" The ten year old swore, stopping Sakuno in her tracks. _I'm going to kill Fuji-senpai for teaching her bad words, _Sakura thought to herself before regaining her composure and looking upon the court, cautious of time because it was lunch break. She spotted the 'arrogant jackass' who was panting heavily, trying to keep his pride in check. Sakuno tried to stifle her laugh but still let out a small giggle, which her classmate heard and sent a hasty glare.

"Anyway," Sakuno began,"You really need to go back to your school, Coach," Sakuno said, casting an amused look at the raven-haired boy on the other side of the court.

"But Saa-chan!~" The bear pouted, "I heard a rumor about an arrogant jackass ending with a draw to Syuusuke-nii!~" _Damn you, Fuji-senpai, _Sakuno inwardly swore before picking up the bear briskly.

"Really sorry Ryoma," Sakuno shouted before carrying the bear into the school building. "I can't take you out of school cause someone might think I'm ditching," Sakuno wandered the halls quickly, trying to find a certain classroom, she ran into the other buildings, running by speechless students and teachers who watched the seventh grader carrying a bear cub running down the halls. She made a screeching halt in front of a door with a sign above it that said, '3-A.' She opened the door, looking around the classroom for a brunette and found him, eating lunch with the stoic buchou himself, fangirls eager to get close. Sakuno pushed through the classroom and brought up the surprisingly light(for a bear cub) bear cub.

"Fu-, I mean," Sakuno eyed the eight-year old in her hands, "Darn you Fuji-senpai, what the heck is wrong with you? Teaching an elementary student bad words?" Sakuno nagged, poking at Fuji's head. He smirked.

"I don't know what you're ta-"

"Damn you Senpai! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Look at poor Ryoma! Out there humiliated because he couldn't beat your eight-year old sister!" Sakuno yelled, pointing angrily towards the window. Fuji and Tezuka looked out, noticing a flustered(though you couldn't see his face under the cap, plus he was far away) Echizen, tightening his signature cap and walking towards the school building. The bell rang all of a sudden and Sakuno froze, she dropped the bear onto Fuji's hadns and smiled, "She's your responsibility now!" She saluted, amused and ran out the door towards her classroom. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it on time so she walked, moping about the one tardy on her perfect attendance record. She was in a daze then suddenly hit something hard.

"Godammit!" She looked up, seeing a redressed Ryoma looking down at her, "Oh, sorry," She waved, walking casually by the proclaimed 'Prince of Tennis' Ryoma looked at her curiously and followed her back to their classroom. _The last thing I need is a rumor going around about me and Ryoma both arriving late to class together, _Sakuno sighed, startling the raven-haired boy. The brunette opened the sliding door cautiously and walked in.

"Look who's late." seethed Kiyoteru-sensei(A/N: Yeah... I am making a reference) who nagged at the two coming in late.

"Sorry!" Sakuno said, taking her regular seat. "I was just returning a bear to it's habitat," a couple of girls and guys laughed quietly, them knowing what happened in Yagiri-sensei's class. Sheepishly, Sakuno took out her English textbook and listened intently at the teacher. The lesson ended and classes went on as usual, giggles being exchanged at the incident at the English. As the sun lowered, school was over but the day had yet to end.

"DAMN YOU FUJI-SENPAI!"

**REALLY SHORT, BUT I JUST REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE TO YOU GUYS BECAUSE I'VE KEPT YOU WAITING.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR EIA-CHAN!~**

**BYE NI!**

**HM**


End file.
